Soundless Voice
by mist-froggy
Summary: Fran se refuse à respirer... Pourquoi? L'odeur de son bien-aimé hante encore ses draps froids...


Fran, allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, ne respirait plus. Quiconque serait entré dans la chambre à ce moment là aurait pu le croire mort. Son ventre ni sa poitrine ne se soulevaient. Aucun souffle ne sortait de sa bouche. Et pourtant, Fran vivait encore. Mais l'odeur sur les draps le déroutait, le dérangeait. Le lit, malgré cette absence, ce vide, ce froid qui avait pris la place laissée par son **A**mant, était encore chaud et creux à l'endroit où Il dormait normalement. Et cette odeur... Son odeur… Elle envahissait l'espace, elle était lourde, pesante, entêtante et bien trop présente. Elle le déroutait deux fois plus encore… Elle lui rappelait avec bien trop de précision tous ces moments passés avec **L**ui. Tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagé sans se soucier de rien, sans avoir peur de quoique ce soit. Peut être était-il fleur bleue, mais tous ces moments avaient été magiques. Peut être pas non plus à l'instar de ceux décrits dans les romans à l'eau de rose, car pour deux mafieux c'est toujours un peu plus difficile que pour le commun des mortels, mais mon dieu qu'il avait aimé ces moments. Ces moments où ils n'étaient plus qu'eux deux, où ils se retrouvaient comme deux hommes normaux. Plus de mafia, plus de Varia, plus d'assassinats à la chaine et d'illusions à tout-va. Juste eux deux.

**I**l était parti depuis deux bons mois déjà. Mais **I**l lui manquait. **I**l lui avait manqué à l'instant même où **I**l avait quitté son champ de vision. Et plus le temps passait, plus cette absence creusait en Fran un vide, un besoin, un manque. Un putain de manque qui le tuait à petit feu, qui le détruisait lentement, qui l'anéantissait complètement et simplement. Un manque que seule la présence de son **A**mant pouvait combler. Un manque que seules **S**es lèvres pouvaient faire disparaître, un manque que seules **S**es mains pouvaient balayer d'un revers, un manque que seule **S**a voix pouvait dissiper.

Vint le moment où Fran eut besoin de s'oxygéner. Il inspira grandement par la bouche, hoqueta un peu d'ailleurs, puis expira. Il recommença plusieurs fois, et eut le malheur de respirer par le nez. L'odeur faible mais entêtante de son **A**mant, odeur pourtant déjà bien dissipée, presque disparue, s'imposa à lui. Lui qui avait tenté de tout oublier, de mettre de côté tout souvenir se rapportant à **L**ui… Tout lui revint en mémoire. C'est fou comme une simple odeur peut être chargée de souvenirs. Des éclats de voix, des engueulades même, des inquiétudes, des soulagements, des baisers, des nuits partagées, des mains qui s'égarent sur son corps, qui le titillent malicieusement, une bouche s'égarant dans le cou, le suçotant, s'amusant de ses tressaillements, des sourires, des larmes, des soupirs de plaisir… Des gémissements…

Fran ouvrit les yeux et se releva d'un coup. Sa tête tourna un moment, puis la sensation de vide se calma.

Lui qui ne ressentait soi-disant rien… Il se sentait pathétiquement faible et dépendant. Il tremblait, il avait froid. C'était une des nuits les plus chaudes de cet été là, et pourtant, Fran gelait complètement et simplement. Le vide, accompagné d'un froid glacial s'était sournoisement glissé sous ses draps et lui rappelait à chaque instants la chaleur perdue de son **A**mant.

Lui qui ne pleurait jamais se retrouvait bien idiot devant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, et coulaient pour venir s'échouer et mourir sur la courbe de son menton… Ces larmes perlaient sans fin, les unes après les autres, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais donner de répit à leurs hôtes.

Oui, Fran pleurait. Il pleurait inlassablement depuis **S**on départ.

Et plus encore depuis la funeste nouvelle, parvenue à lui la semaine dernière.

**V**iper était mort.

Fran n'avait donc plus qu'à se laisser mourir à son tour..

* * *

Bon... J'espère que ceci ne vous aura pas trop déprimé. Je sais que le totre n'a STRICTEMENT rien à voir avec la fic, maiiiiiiis... C'est ce que j'écoutais en l'écrivant, et je ne voyais pas quel titre je pouvais mettre... Et puis, le résumé est à chier. Sorry u_u'

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié (:

Une version avec Viper sera PEUT ÊTRE faite, ce n'est pas sûr encore.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ~

(Et au passage: Bonne année! )


End file.
